Beneath a Voodoo Moon
by kitsune21809
Summary: Excerpt from a planned forthcoming project. Upon receiving an invitation to her sister's wedding, Daphne and the rest of the gang journey to a small parish in Louisiana where they stumble upon a grisly murder and mysterious curse that plagues the bayou.


**This is just an excerpt for an upcoming story that I'm planning on. It will be replaced when I start to upload it and stuff but this is just to see how it will be liked. Review and say if you like it or not. More than likely I'll continue it, but still, if no one likes it, I'll just abandon it. A note on the Daphne Shaggy pairing: At first it was going to be Shaggy Velma, but after watching some of the newer mystery incorporated episodes I realized that it would be interesting to do this pairing. I've always liked Daphne and Shaggy was my favorite. I don't like Fred, I always thought he was a little strange, I guess is the word? I don't know, I just don't like him. And I wan't to try something new for a change. **

**This entire idea was inspired by Cafinatedangel13's fanfic Instinc. It's really good and thought it is Shaggy/Velma, it's one of my favorites in the Scooby Doo Fanfiction. I love the idea of Werewolf Shaggy.**

* * *

**Title:** Beneath the Voodoo Moon

**Author:** Kitsune21809

**Pairing:** Shaggy/Daphne

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Excerpt from a planned forthcoming project. Upon receiving an invitation to her sister's wedding, Daphne and the rest of the gang journey to a small parish in Louisiana where they stumble upon a grisly murder and mysterious curse that plagues the bayou.

* * *

She was undeniably lost now. She was sure of it.

Daphne came to a stop by a small pond and rested her hand against a nearby tree, the damp moss coating its bark soaking through her fingers. Everything was damp with the recent rains, but it made everything seem so much more colorful. The brown earth was fresh and dark, the algae on the thick branches and trunks of the cedars and spruce's was powder green. She sighed and tried to catch her breath as she looked around herself, failing to find any sort of familiarity with her surroundings. With a groan, she fell back against the tree and sunk down into the muck.

She shouldn't have run away like that. It wasn't like her, but sometimes Fred just made her so, _angry._ He didn't even seem to care or even notice that Shaggy was gone. Or the possible danger he could be in.

Whatever had killed Sophie-Ann was still out there, somewhere. Lurking in the shadows. Waiting.

'It's been two days.' She thought, resting her head back against the slick bark. 'We should have found him by now!'

But Daphne knew that in these murky swamps, it was impossible to find anything. A trembling in her stomach made her fear for the worst. That the creature had got him, ripped him to shreds like it did Sophie-Ann. The thought made her sick and tears welled behind her eyes.

Shaking the foreboding thoughts from her mind, Daphne stood. She couldn't very well just sit here for the rest of her life. She had to find her way home before dark. Because when the sun set and the dark came, she knew she'd never find her way out. Monster's aside, there were still wild animals living in these swamps and she wasn't looking to be dinner.

There was a 'snap' behind her. The sound of a twig breaking then silence. Utter silence.

Not the whistle of the wind nor the chirp of a bird could be heard.

Her heart raced in her chest and a sharp fear coiled around her spine. Daphne spun around at the unexpected sound so quickly that her hair whipped her face. She paid it no mind as she scanned her eyes over the trees and shrubs, searching for anyone who might be hiding behind them.

The sight of no one at all didn't make her feel better. Her heart pumped and squeezed and just plain went insane inside her throat. The sudden mental image of Sophie-Ann's mangled body and the large, hunched shadowy form enveloped in darkness didn't help either.

"Hello?"

The branches of the shrubs and trees rattled as a much more gentle wind than the last drifted by. That was her only answer.

"Is anyone there?"

Not really expecting a reply, Daphne strained her ears, listening for the sounds of boots squishing on wet twigs and pine needles over moss and mud, or maybe even soft breathing.

"Fred?"

Still nothing but her and the trees. Her imaginary monster didn't jump out at her with bared fangs. No one did. She was still alone, and the trees were silent. A crow cawed somewhere above her, adding to the eeriness of the scene.

It was so quiet.

'_Crack!'_

The answering crack of another twig threw her into reality. She wasn't alone after all. Heart slamming, Daphne shot into the trees, adrenaline pumping and every instinc telling her to run faster. A scream welled up in her throat as she heard the unmistakable sound of limps crunching behind her. Something was chasing her!

She lept over a rock and landed in a narrow stream, the water splashing up over her legs and blouse. It was icy cold, but even colder was the blind terror that washed over her as she heard a similar splash behind her and a dark menacing growl.

A _growl_!

"Help!" She cried darting around a thick mossy oak. The massive thumps of her pursuer were growing louder, closer. A limb caught her hair, pulling her back. She screamed, yanking it free and felt it wrench out several of her coppery strands. Something, a thorn from a hanging vine, scratched her temple and she felt blood run down her face.

She heard harsh breaths close behind her and she thought for a moment that she just might die of a heart attack from sheer fear alone. "Please! _Somebody help me!_"

She tripped as the thing tackled her to the ground, and a blood-curdling scream wrenched free from her throat as she hit, face first into the soft moss. She kicked, clawing at the ground until mud coated her fingers and arms.

"No! No please!"

She clenched her eyes shut, fearful of what she would see as she was flipped and pinned to the ground. She barely registered something calling her name, shaking her as she screamed.

Suddenly, large, warm hands were cupping her face, pulling her up a few inches of the ground. She gripped its forearms, her nails digging into skin.

"Daphne, it's _me!_ Stop!"

Her eyes shot open and she cried out though this time in disbelieving relief. She had never been so happy to see his shaggy brown hair and prominent round chin, bristled with small brown hairs.

"Shaggy?"

She whimpered softly, tears breaking free to run over her flushed, dirty cheeks. He smiled cheekily at her, and helped her stand. Her legs felt like jelly from the exertion of her run, and he had to hold her shoulders steady to keep her from collapsing. Daphne could only stare in amazement. "Where have you been? We were so worried about you!"

He was dirty, more so that she was, with tears in his clothes and leaves in his hair. But he was ok, he looked ok. And yet, he was different.

Only two days had passed since he'd gone missing and yet, he seemed…bigger for lack of a better word. Healthier.

His skin, which before was such a pale complexion was somehow darker, flush with life and color. His arms, so skinny and wiry once, were thicker, corded with thick veins and muscle. He was still slim, not near as big as Fred, but still…

Her eyes traveled up to his face where his broad chin, still tipped with fine brown bristles, seemed slightly more angular than before. His neck, still slim and long, showed the prominent chords of his tendons and a strong adam's apple which bobbed slightly as he swallowed. His eyes, a bright mixture of creamy caramel, where before, she swore they had been dark brown.

Gathering her bearings, she pulled away from him. Absently, she noticed the bite mark on his left forearm was unwrapped and completely healed; the only remainder a small, white, puckered scar. He was barefoot, mud crusted between his toes. His dark denim jeans, tighter around the waist than she remembered, ripped beyond repair.

Only now as she stood back in shock at his appearance did she realize that his crimson shirt was gone revealing a vast expanse of skin, hard muscle and a small patch of dark chest hairs that she knew for a fact hadn't been there before.

This wasn't Shaggy. It couldn't be.

"W-…what happened to you?" She asked astonished. He quirked an eyebrow at her question and looked down at himself, his long fingers absently scratching at his stomach. "I don't know. I just feel so…alive! You wouldn't believe it Daph! Like, I got so much energy!"

He beamed at her.

"No, I mean…" She broke off. What did she mean? She had so many questions for him. Where had he been? Why was he so healthy? What happened to his arm? Why was it already healed?

"Daphne!"

This time, when she whipped her head around, she saw flashlights through the trees. This time, it was Fred calling out for her. She must have been near the house when she fell and they heard her screams.

"Over here! Hurry!" She yelled, grabbing Shaggy's arm as if she were afraid he might disappear again. "I found Shaggy!" She cried almost joyously. Turning back to him, she was startled to find him watching her, a strange look in his molten eyes.

Like he was trying to tell her something.

But she couldn't understand what. She didn't have a chance to ask; their friends had already burst through the trees, and were staring at them with widened eyes.


End file.
